Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for mounting a cable shoe which is electrically conductively connected to an end of an electrical line, is fixedly mounted to a structural component in a motor vehicle, which is used by a cable shoe with a central throughhole, which in the mounted position is placed on a rod shaped mass point of the motor vehicle and is electrically conductively connected to the same as well as to a corresponding arrangement.
Description of Related Art
In a motor vehicle, the chassis constitutes the electrical mass. Cable from a plurality of electrical current circuits, used for supplying the electrical or electronic components in the motor vehicle, must be connected to the mass. For this purpose, metal bolts or metal pins are electrically conductively mounted on various points of the chassis, wherein one or more cables can be simultaneously electrically connected. For this purpose, the cables to be connected are equipped with cable shoes or other electrical connecting elements which can be mounted on the metal bolts or metal pins.
A known mounting arrangement for cable shoes is disclosed, for example, in U.S. 2011/0053434 A1. The mounting arrangement has a base part and a cover part, wherein the connecting area of the cable shoe is radially secured between them. The mounting arrangement is then placed on a grounding bolt so that the cable shoe is electrically connected to the mass. Lastly, the mounting arrangement is securely screwed by means of a nut to the grounding bolt.
FR 2 842 656 A1 describes an arrangement, particularly a motor vehicle heating system, in which each cable shoe equipped electrical line is secured on tubular pins. The cable shoes are directly fastened to the pins. They have a circular collar on which clips are attached in the mounting position, through which the cable shoes are fixed and held in place. In another embodiment the position of the cable shoes on the pins is fixed by means of a cover equipped with projections and locking hooks, that on one hand, rest on the collar of the cable shoes and on the other hand, grip under the collar of the cable shoes.